


Everything Ends

by Umikarakey



Series: Amamiibo Oneshots [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amiibo, Angst, Death, Except Keebo doesn't age, Growing Old Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshot, amamiibo, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikarakey/pseuds/Umikarakey
Summary: Rantaro and Keebo lived the rest of their lives together, practically married. Rantaro grows older, starts forgetting things, gets frequent nightmares. Keebo learns how to care for the elderly and looks after him with love. But all things come to an end.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Series: Amamiibo Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Everything Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. I'm serious, there is no happy ending. Everyone just dies, technically. I also cried writing this for some reason ╯︿╰

They’ve been living together for years, of course he knows that he doesn’t like being barefoot in the house. He knows he likes to keep warm. He knows he would always sit by the fireplace. But these days, it seemed a little too extreme. If you ever came to visit their house, you’d find socks everywhere, on the windowsill, behind the TV, under the couch, in the spice rack. Anywhere you can think of, you can find socks there. Blankets would be like a carpet, draped across the floor from the bedroom all the way to the couch. For some reason, one blanket was never enough for him. It was summer and probably really hot, but he begged for the fire to be lit anyway. Whatever was going on in Rantaro’s mind, Keebo just doesn’t know. He knows that as humans grow older, their brains change and start to deteriorate. It happened with Miu, too, just before she passed. Many of his friends died already, and it wasn’t even surprising. They were probably around 80? 90? It’s a miracle Rantaro was still there with him, and Keebo did his best to provide care for him.

As Keebo was not able to age, he only watched his partner grow older and learn his ever changing preferences. He used to like sweet drinks, now he hates sugar. He loved to travel but now, at even the mention of it made him upset. There was more to growing older than just gaining age, it seems. Keebo learned how to cook a healthy meal so he could properly feed Rantaro every day. He learned how to care for the elderly so Rantaro wouldn’t need a nurse or maid to look after him. His full time job now was caring for his beloved Rantaro and he had no complaints.

But he wasn’t sure if it was easy for Rantaro at all. Keebo used to think growing old only changed one’s appearance. Apparently, he was wrong. Dementia is terrible. Sometimes Rantaro would forget where he was. Sometimes he forgets about Keebo. As years passed by, Rantaro seemed to have frequent nightmares, crying in his sleep and apologizing repeatedly to his sister that he couldn’t find her, even after all these years. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t find her. He _was_ a useless older brother after all. He would cry endlessly and Keebo would wake him up so he didn’t have to suffer in his sleep. But he would just continue crying when he was awake, saying how terrible he was and how irresponsible he was. That he didn’t deserve to live this long. That he should’ve died ages ago. Keebo didn’t like hearing that. It took hours to console him and tell him that it wasn’t his fault, but Keebo wouldn’t stop comforting him until the pained look in his eyes went away.

During the day, Keebo would make porridge or soup for Rantaro and feed him in front of the fireplace. Then he would throw up and Keebo would clean him and he would start sobbing. He was just a burden to Keebo. Keebo should just leave him and live his life. Keebo would then sit with him and hug him tightly until he fell asleep, the only state that was calming for him. This happens almost every single day. Keebo never got tired of taking care of him. As long as he was there, it’s fine. He’ll do anything for him.

One day, as Keebo was sitting by the bed, holding Rantaro’s hand and watching him sleep peacefully, he passed away in his sleep. It wasn’t his first time, Keebo arranged Professor Idabashi’s funeral before, so he knows what to do.

At the funeral, after everyone else left, he knelt by Rantaro’s grave and said nothing. He couldn’t even cry, he had no one to talk to. All his friends were gone. His husband was gone. He was alone and he couldn’t even die. What was the purpose of living now? He sat by Rantaro’s tombstone, staring at the freshly covered ground. Was he finally happy? Can he finally see his sister in the afterlife? Keebo wouldn’t know, he was just a robot, after all. Just a robot.

What else could he do?

Keebo reached for his nape and pressed the power button. And just. Shut down. Forever.

“I hope you’re finally at peace now, Rantaro.”


End file.
